Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan (House Item)
| altname =Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan| }} Book Text This book appears to be written in broken Norrathian. Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan sir= If goblin accuse other goblin, and that goblin jump from crag into water, if him sink and die then first goblin take all things of his house. But if water not kill goblin then first goblin put to death and second goblin take all things of his house. sir= If goblin accuse other goblin but not prove what him claim, them him be put to death. sir= If goblin trial prove later be wrong, then goblins who make judgment no longer allowed to do so, and pay five times difference in fine them make before. sir= Goblin steal sacred items from tribe be put to death. Also goblin who gets sacred items be put to death. sir= If goblin not find something him own, then find other goblin with it, and other goblin say "me get from other other goblin, others see me," and if first goblin know someone who know him have that thing before, then all goblins get together before goblin trial. If goblin trial find first goblin or him friend lying then them put to death. If trial find second goblin or him friend lying them them put to death. If goblin trial find first and second goblin both telling truth, then it fault of goblin who give item to second goblin, and him put to death. When this happen, first goblin get him things back, and second goblin get money from house of dead goblin. sir= If goblin steal baby of other goblin them him put to death. sir= If two goblin say one baby belong both, and them two goblin not have baby together, then two goblin must perform rite of ownership ritual by jumping from crag into water. If both emerge then they jump again. This happen until one or both not come out. If bot not come out then chief give baby to goblin of choosing. sir= If goblin try steal and him caught then him put to death. sir= If goblin away for battle and him things given to another, when him come back from battle then him things become him things again. sir0= If goblin traitors meet in tent, and tent-holder not turn in and capture them, then tent-holder put to death. sir1= If goblin take shoes from other goblin and break, then goblin trial guess at value of shoes and goblin who take must pay three times that much. If shoes less value than ones goblin who took have, then him can give his shoes and be free of fine. sir2= If goblin take bed of other goblin, goblin harmed get to take three beds of first goblin. Goblin law strong and keep goblins strong. Chief of old times not foolish and not dumb. Him see way to make goblins of his see proper way to act. Chief of old times know rules written down be better. Credits